


The Rest of the Story

by Drachenkinder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Marvel - Freeform, Young Thor., young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: The Snake Story from Loki's point of view.





	The Rest of the Story

And then he transformed back into himself and was like Ghhh! its me And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time.  
“We were twelve, you idiot” thought Loki. And smiled.  
********

 

Loki wandered alone through the forest where he and Thor used to play. He’d needed a break from studying. He’d hope to run into his brother but Thor was off somewhere with his friends. His brother had little time for him nowadays. He spent most of his free hours in riding, training or hunting with his own companions. Loki missed him but he knew Thor was growing up and growing away from him. His attention centering on the more physical aspects of a warrior culture and a budding curiosity about girls. Loki’s own interest in mage craft and his hunt for the more arcane types of knowledge meant he had little time for much else. Girls he classified as a more annoying form of kitten, soft and cuddly looking, but inclined to giggle for no apparent reason.

He found his steps had led him to the boulder studded hillock that had for years been the center of their adventures. One lone pine provided shade from the summer sun and a tiny spring trickled at the base. The boulders made a natural fort at the top and they had spent hours fighting off imaginary attackers, or sailing across distant skies or foreboding deep seas. They would steal forth to raid the castle kitchens and hide in their thieves’ den of stone and earth stuffing themselves with purloined sweets. And this was where he’d first shared his magic with Thor, amazing his older brother with his growing skill.  
Loki wandered around the tiny hill kicking the ground, feeling a little sad for bygone days. His foot caught for a moment and a broken piece of root popped out of the ground. He glanced down. The shape of the bit of wood caught his attention. It looked in no small measure like the hillock when approached from the castle.

Loki picked up the root, examining it, an idea growing in his mind. He pulled out a knife and began trimming and working the wood, increasing its chance resemblance to a true likeness. He would make a gift for Thor, from memories of this place. Their futures might grow apart but the past would always be theirs.  
Loki worked for two days shaping the wood, creating pockets to hold soil and miniature plants and moss, he had gathered from the hillock. A bit of witches broom was rooted and trimmed to become the pine and pebbles were placed with meticulous care to represent the boulders. Knowing his brother, Loki added a fetching spell so the plants would be kept moist with water from the spring and never need water. Lastly he wove in a simple magic that helped them to grow, but not so tall that they would need trimming.

He placed his living sculpture in a special dish made for just such a purpose. He moved it to the window and admired his work. True it was still a bit rough, but in a couple of days the magic and plants would complete it into a perfect replica of their childhood hideout. The dish he’d bought the afternoon before. Its soft blue reminded him of the imaginary seas they had sailed on. Loki imagined how Thor would react when he received his gift. Made with his own hands. With only enough magic to help it flourish. He pictured inviting Thor up to his room after dinner. Handing him a box and Thor’s surprise and delight on seeing the work. He would complement Loki on his cleverness. Maybe he would even suggest they go on a hunting trip alone and stop by the hillock for one last look around.

His daydreaming was interrupted by Thor, bursting into his chambers and bellowing,  
“Loki! Stop burrowing in your rooms and come out into the daylight for a while!”

Thor was dressed in his hunting leathers and Loki, though annoyed at his brother’s bossy tone was pleased to be invited to go out hunting with him.  
However it wouldn’t do for Thor to see his gift before it was ready. Loki stepped in front of the window trying to block his view.

But Thor was quick.  
“Hey what are you hiding?” Thor shoved the younger boy aside.  
“Nothing” said Loki as he grasped his brother’s reaching arm and tried to pull him away.  
“If it’s nothing then why can’t I see it?” Thor shook him off and roughly grabbed the sculpture and held it over Loki’s head. The carefully placed pebbles were knocked off and fell to the floor.  
“Thor! Give it to me!” Loki yelled and tried to snatch the piece from his brother’s hands.

Thor laughed and tossed it from hand to hand, enjoying Loki’s frantic efforts to take the wood from him.  
“Come and get it. “ He teased

The tiny tree was knocked from its pocket and trodden under Thor’s boots, the mossy grass crumbled under the rough handling, turning to dust.  
“Thor, please! Put it down.” Loki pleaded. His obvious dismay finally penetrated Thor’s joking manner.  
To Thor, Loki’s overreaction to his good hearted teasing baffled and angered him. He slammed the root onto its dish breaking the wood and cracking the dish in half.  
“Fine. I put it down. Why are you having a fit over a stupid piece of wood? What’s it for?” Thor asked brushing off his hands.  
“Nothing.” Loki said harshly. He picked up the pieces and threw them onto the fire.  
"Let it Burn." He thought. The broken spells flared, sending flames of green and blue up the chimney.  
Thor snorted. “More tricks huh? Something to startle the servants when they lay a fire.”  
“As you say.” Loki scowled. Holding in the hurt with injured pride.

“Loki come on, we’re going hunting. Take your nose out of your magic books and have some fun.” Thor grinned at him.  
“I’m not in the mood.”  
“That’s the problem!” Thor roared “You’re always in a mood! A selfish sulky, I’m better than everyone else mood! It’s no wonder no one likes you!”  
“GET OUT!”  
Thor turned on his heel and strode off. Slamming the door behind him.

Loki stood stiff and taunt, his fists clenched, tears running down his face. His gut twisted around a pain that cut like a knife.  
“What an idiot I was to think I could do anything he would appreciate.” He thought “I’m glad it’s gone, I’m glad it’s broken. If he had known what it was he’d have laughed in my face. Stupid sentimental Loki mooning after some dumb games we used to play. He’d probably tell his friends and they’d all have a good laugh at my expense.”  
Loki throttled his hurt.

“A laugh at my expense seemed to be what they’d been having a lot lately. I wonder why he really wanted me to come along. What further humiliation are they planning?"  
Loki suspected that Fandral was responsible for most of the crap they been pulling. A loosened girth that sent him under his horse’s belly, a quiver where all the arrows had been glued together. It was about his level of humor. Volstagg, for one, would have never filled his sandwich with stink beetles. But they all laughed at him. And Thor would hit him on the back and say “Don’t be such a wet blanket Loki, It’s just a joke.”  
Loki took a deep breath and stilled his tears. He walled off his pain behind a wall of quiet rage.  
He walked to the basin, took a cloth and washed off his face.  
They couldn’t have gotten far he thought.

There are ways within the city of Asgard for those who know how to use them. Though still a child Loki was familiar with most of them. On his second try he found them at the south gate. Loki masked his appearance and waited Thor’s arrival.

“I see Loki couldn’t make it.” Volstagg called out cheerily as Thor stamped up to them.  
“Thank the Norns”. Added Fandral.  
“What was it this time?” Asked Sif.  
“He’s in one of his moods.” growled Thor.  
“Just as well,” said Fandral ”he always manages to screw things up.”  
“That is not true.” Replied Hogun after a moment of thought. “Not every time.”

Fandral and Volstagg laughed, Sif grinned and even Thor managed to crack a smile.

“I don’t know what his problem is. He used to be a fairly nice kid.” Thor said  
Fandral lifted an eyebrow at him.  
“Well at least not as much of a pain in the ass as he is now.” Thor amended.

They turned and started walking toward the forest. Loki, hidden behind his spells, keeping pace with them, fuming.

“Thor.” Volstagg asked “This wouldn’t have anything to do with what happened at the gala for Elfhiem would it?”  
“What was that all about anyway?” Sif asked “We got there after everything was over. Odin looked furious. But dad told me to mind my own business.”

“It was Loki being Loki. Again.” Thor grumped. “All he had to do was get dressed and be there on time. Father and mother and I are ready to go in, the whole formal announcement about to take place and no Loki. Father sent word and the servants said he’d locked himself into his room. So he sent me to get him. He won’t open the door and I have to break it down. There he is in his underwear every piece of clothing he owns scattered all over the room and he’s wittering, just wittering like some stupid girl..” Thor paused. “No offence Sif”  
“None taken. I’m not stupid.”  
“Anyway he’s having a fit about what to wear. He’s going on about “Father told us it’s important to look our best and make a good impression” and “what are they wearing in Elfhiem this spring?” and “Are points still in fashion?” and “Thor should I wear the leather or the velvet pants?” it was pathetic!”

Fandral chuckled “I can imagine.”

“So I just started throwing clothes at him and he’s telling me that they don’t go together or he’s worn them before or some other nonsense. I mean everything he owns is either green or black or both. How can they not go together?” Thor rants. “To get him to calm down I finally have grab him and force a glass of wine down his throat. I tell him if he doesn’t put on the stupid clothes I’m dragging him down to the gala in his underwear.”  
“I’m sure that would have made a good impression.” Sif commented with a smirk.

“I practically had to force him into his clothes and I did have to drag him down the damn stairs.”  
“Then mother has to fuss over him and tell him he looks fine and he’s being all pissy about it. And Father tells him to “Be silent” in that voice, you know the one.”

They all nod, familiar with Odin’s I’m really pissed off but I’m so polite about it someone may have to die very shortly voice.

“And finally Loki shuts up. So we are announced and take our places. I’m beginning to think its all over and everything will settle down. But who has come up but Lady Guldbrandsen, and make some snarky comment about Loki’s shirt and how she had loved seeing him in it last year…”

“And that’s when he puked all over the front of her dress” said Fandral with a laugh.

“And rabbited off without a hint of an apology.” Thor continued “Mother took her out and got her something else to wear and of course they made up some story about him feeling ill and bravely appearing because he didn’t want to disappoint anyone. Which was a lot of manure as everyone saw him not more than a couple of hours earlier showing off with those stupid knives of his. Not to mention his vomit reeked of wine.”

Thor sighed “After the gala was over father took me aside and bawled me out for getting him drunk. After I explained it was one little glass of wine he yelled at me for dragging him down in the first place. He said “If you knew your brother was that upset you should have just left him in his rooms.””

His friends shook their heads in sympathy at the logic of parents.  
“How is it my fault that my brother acts like some delicate little princess?”  
Fandral and Volstagg laughed in sympathy, though Hogan just looked his usual dour self and Sif looked thoughtful.  
“And then they act like his tricks are something useful. I mean if you are in battle who do you want on your side a man who knows how to fight or someone who can make some pretty lights.”  
“Let it drop Thor.” Sif said.

With that they walked on into the woods while Loki stood silent, unseen, shaking in outrage.

Useless magic, stupid knives! He’d show his oaf of a brother how useless his magic was.  
Loki cut across the clearing on fast silent feet. He knew where the game trail they were following came out. It was only a matter of seconds to shift his form. To stretch out in the warm patch of sunlight. Black and green and waiting. Waiting for Thor’s trotting footsteps. Always the first in line. Waiting for the loud voice, the brash impulsive action. Waiting to strike and make his brother hurt as much as he was hurting.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Changed the age cause it fit the growing away from each other better.


End file.
